


Mistletoe

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura thinks the berries on a mistletoe are red. Carmilla thinks they're white. They argue about which is correct, completely aware of the mistletoe right above them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Carm, the berries are red."

"No, cupcake, they are indeed white."

Carmilla and Laura have been arguing about the color of the berries on mistletoes for the past seventeen minutes. They had decided to go to the Christmas party that was organized by Perry, and had mistakenly stumbled under a mistletoe. Lafontaine had taken it upon themselves to point out the plant. Laura had gotten flustered and sputtered out random trivia about Christmas. The babbling made Carmilla smile, until she heard that the berries were red.

Carmilla placed a finger to Laura's lips after hearing this, causing her roommate's rushed sentences to a halt.

"The berries on a mistletoe are white, cupcake" Carmilla drawled.

"Um, no they're not. They are red. I promise you."

And so on.

After twenty minutes of this bickering back and forth, Carmilla let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me google it for y-"

"Actually, I turned off the internet access. People spend way too much time on their phones to be considered socially acceptable."

Carmilla let out a frustrated breath.

"Listen creampuff. I have been around for centuries. I promise you, the berries are white."

"Either way, it's a mistletoe. You have to kiss." Called Kirsch, who was currently spiking the punch.

"Yeah, if I had to kiss that Zeta jockstrap, you have to kiss your broody vampire roommate." Danny stated.

Laura's eyes widened, "Did you know that mas comes from th-"

Carmilla crashed her lips against Laura's, effectively cutting her off. She ended the kiss with one last peck.

"They're white." She whispered to a stunned Laura.


End file.
